Star Wars: Rise of the Sith
by Daxovan
Summary: REEAAAD! its been 10 years after the alliance beat the empire. But now an unkown sith lord is building a new empire. now it is up to 2 jedi to stop him.


Silri walked into the chamber with the sith warriors in carbonite. She new that once she released them they would be under her command. She started to walk down the room. Then when she almost got to the end of the room a lightsaber pierced her body. A man wearing sith robes stabbed her. Once she fell on the ground dead the man said, "Thank you for finding the sith warriors for me and now the Alliance shall fall."

******

A young boy named Josh approached the Jedi council on Yavin 4. The boy was 7 years old. There were only three Jedi masters and they were Luke Skywalker, a man named Jehuff Soms, and a Rodian named Wee Dunn.

"Are you ready to become a padawan Josh?" said Luke Skywalker

"Yes, I am ready." Said Josh

"Then by the name of the council we now grant you the rank of padawan." Said Wee Dunn

"Thank you! I will not let you down masters." Said Josh

Then a Jedi Knight walked into the room and his name was Mordra Kutus.

"So this is my new student?" said Mordra

"Yes this is him." Said Luke

"Well then I hope he is willing to learn." Said Mordra

"Don't worry master I am willing to learn. I will do my best." Said Josh

"Ok then. Follow me my young student. It is time to begin your training." Said Mordra

Josh followed Mordra out of the room. Mordra started showing Josh around the Jedi Temple. He told him the history of the temple and how the Jedi of the republic died. The day was started to end.

"So do you have any questions?" said Mordra

"Yes I do master. I was wondering when I will get my lightsaber?" said Josh

"You will be creating your lightsaber soon, but first you need to know the Jedi Code." Said Mordra

"And what is the Jedi code master?" said Josh

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. And that my young apprentice is the code. Now tomorrow morning I want you to recite it to me. Good night." Said Mordra

"Good night master." Said Josh

Josh went to the padawan quarters. When Josh got in the room there was another padawan in it. Josh had seen the padawan before. The padawan was 3 years older than Josh. The padawan noticed that Josh walked into the room.

"Hello. Are you new around here?" said the Padawan

"Yes I am new here. I just became a padawan today. My name is Josh." Said Josh

"Well it is nice to meet you Josh. My name is Kyle Katarn." Said Kyle

"Well I need to get some rest and memorize the Jedi Code. Good night Kyle. Nice meeting you." Said Josh

"Good Night." Said Kyle

Mordra walked into the Jedi Council room.

"So how is your new apprentice." Said Luke

"He seems like he will be a good student, but he doesn't have much patience. Also since I have been around him for a while I noticed that the force is very strong in him."

"Yes he is very force sensitive. He will be a very powerful Jedi." Said Luke

"You know master I think there is something about this child you aren't telling me." Said Mordra

Luke stiffened and said, "You are dismissed Mordra."

Mordra left the room and went to the Jedi knight quarters.

*****

The sith lord walked up the main computer which could unfreeze the frozen sith lords. This sith's name was Darth Reven. He was named after one of the greatest sith lords. Darth Reven sliced into the main computer and then unfroze the sith army. All the sith lords fell to the ground when they got unfrozen. They all had hibernation sickness. Only one of the sith lords were not blind. The sith walked up to Reven.

"Why have you awakened us from our sleep?" said the sith

"I need you sith lords to help me destroy the alliance and since I was the one to awaken you, you have no choice to help me." Said Reven

The sith lord sighed and said, "You have a point there."

"Well now that you guys will be helping me we need to recruit some soldiers and train some more sith warriors." Said Reven

"Then let us begin." Said the sith lord

**

Josh recited the Jedi code to his master the next morning.

"Very good my apprentice. Now we shall decide what kind of Jedi you will be. I am going to tell you about the three types of Jedi and you tell me which one you want to be. Then once you choose you will create your lightsaber." Said Mordra

"Ok master. You can tell me about the Jedi's now." Said Josh

"The Jedi Sentinels were a subsect of the Jedi Order that sought a balance between the two extremes of the Jedi, the Jedi Consulars and the Jedi Guardians. The sentinels are equally skilled with the force and combat. Jedi sentinels also pesses non force skills like in the fields of security, computers, stealth techniques, demolitions, repair or medicine. these skills beome very useful in the battlefield. Most sentinels have a yellow lightsaber, but that is up to you.

Jedi Consular's were once skilled at combat, but now almost never enter the field of battle. They are very well trained in the force and are great scholars in the Order.

A Jedi Guardians are very skilled in combat. They prefer to learn battle meditation and learn more combat skill unlike the consulars who study the force.

Josh started to think which Jedi he wanted to be. They all were very interesting to him. Then it came to him.

"I want to be a Jedi Sentinel" said Josh

"That is a good Choice. I was once a Jedi Sentinel, but then the council granted me the rank of Jedi Watchmen. Now let us go create your Lightsaber."

Josh followed Mordra into the Construction room. Mordra started searching the cabnets for lightsaber parts. Finally Mordra got all the light saber pieces.

"Now I need to know what color lightsaber you wish to have." Said Mordra

"I want a green lightsaber Master." Said Josh

"Ok then. Give me a minute to construct your lightsaber." Said Mordra

Mordra started to put the lightsaber parts together. After a few minutes it was done. Mordra handed the light saber to Josh. Josh turned on his lightsaber. The blade was a dark green color.

"This is amazing!" said Josh

"I am glad you like it. Now I must tell you one more thing. Never lose your lightsaber. This lightsaber is your life." Said Mordra

"Don't worry I will guard it with my life." Said Josh

"Now let your training begin" said Mordra


End file.
